


Elizabeth Jean McKay tragikus és reménytelen szerelmei és egyéb érdekességek

by DahliaVariabilis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindez a sok dráma Lorne-nal és a tragikus szerelemmel végül oda vezetett, hogy teljesen elvonta Elizabeth figyelmét a legfontosabb feladatáról: a Szuper Titkos, Szuper Félelmetes, Hírnevet Hozó, Világuralmat Adó, Példátlanul Pompázatos és Örökké Fényeskedő Legcsodálatosabb Ajándék elkészítéséről.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth Jean McKay tragikus és reménytelen szerelmei és egyéb érdekességek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Tragic, Doomed, and Epic Life and Loves of Elizabeth Jean McKay, Plus Other Interesting Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55446) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> Ez az első fordításom itt az AO3-n. Remélem lesznek, akiknek sikerül szereznem pár kellemes percet. Minden kiritikai észrevételt örömmel fogadok.  
> A történet AU körülbelül a negyedik évad közepétől. Teyla gyermekének apja nem Kanaan, hanem Ronon, és nem Torrennek, hanem Tegannek hívják, de itt éltem annyi fordítói szabadsággal, hogy a magyarban Torrennek hívom. Az angolban Rodneyt Daddy-ként, Johnt pedig J-Dad-ként emlegeti Elizabeth, ezt kissé fantáziátlanul apunak (Rodney) és apának (John) fordítottam, remélem azért majd sikerül követni, hogy mikor kiről van szó. Jó olvasást!

Elizabeth az étkezőben ült apu és apa sakkjátszmáját figyelve, amikor Lorne megjelent és rámosolygott. Elizabeth fülig pirult, és haragos tekintetet meresztett apura – a pirulás génjeit egyértelműen tőle örökölte. Mikor végül újra élete egyetlen igaz szerelme felé fordult, ő már messze járt.  
– A szerelmünk oly tragikus! – sóhajtotta.  
– Szerelmünk! Mi az, hogy szerelmünk? – mondta apu élesen, kérdő pillantással méregetve a lányt. – Ajánlom, hogy ne legyen semmiféle „szerelmünk” a te korodban! A te szerelmedről van szó, csak és kizárólag a tiédről, érthető voltam?  
– Hát persze, apu – mondta Elizabeth. – Épp ezért olyan tragikus!  
Apa halkan nevetett – egyértelműen apun – amire csak egy szemforgatást kapott válaszul.  
– Ezért mondja apa mindig, hogy érzelmi fogyatékos vagy – mondta Elizabeth apunak.  
– Az bizony, de még mennyire! – mondta apu mérges tekintettel.  
– Persze, csak szeretetből mondom – jött apa válasza. – Egyébként meg sakk-matt!  
– Micsoda? – fujtatott apu dühösen. – Én… Ez a kis Zéró Pont Macera ott, teljesen elterelte a figyelmemet!  
~*~  
Mikor kedvenc Jack bácsikája először meghallotta, hogy apu így hívja, nem értette, hogy miért. Mint kiderült, senki nem mondta el neki, hogy apa és apu, hogyan is hozták össze Elizabethet. Végül a lány maga magyarázta el, ahogy annak idején a szülei neki is mondták… vagy valami hasonlóképpen.  
– Először azt hittük, hogy egy ZPM leszel.  
Apu közben fájdalmasan nyögdécselt, majd gyorsan hozzátette.  
– Persze nagyon örültünk neki, mikor végül te lettél. Majdnem annyira, mintha... Ááá! – Apa az asztal alatt apu lábára lépett.  
– Vagyis, sokkal jobban örültünk, mintha egy ZPM lettél volna. Különben is, kinek kell egy hülye ZPM?  
Apa apura bámult.  
– Túl sok? – kérdezte apu?  
– Szóval, apu talált az egyik laborban egy fura szerkezetet, ami elvileg „a világ leghatalmasabb folyamatát” volt hivatott elindítani. A működéséhez persze két emberre volt szükség, és ez egyikükben meg kellett, hogy legyen az ős-gén.  
Kedvenc Jack bácsi megértően bólintott. Kedvenc Jack bácsi egyébként is mindig mindent megértett.  
– Szóval az egyikük Sheppard volt a génje miatt, a másik meg McKay, mert neki meg mindenbe bele kell ütnie az orrát.  
Elizabeth rosszallóan Jack bácsira nézett.  
– Hát, apu nem épp így mondta. Azt mondta, hogy azért, mert ő a legokosabb ember a galaxisban, és ha elromlott volna a gép, csak ő tudja megjavítani.  
– Ó, kislány, te azt mondod krumpli, és azt mondom burgonya – mondta kedvenc Jack bácsi, amit Elizabeth akkor még nem igazán értett, de ma már jót nevetett rajta.  
~*~  
Apu és apa még mindig a sakkjátszmán vitatkoztak, mikor a vacsora végeztével Lorne kifelé tartva az étkezőből megállt az asztaluk mellett és Elizabethre mosolygott.  
– Várhatlak holnap az edzésre, Elizabeth? – kérdezte, és még mindig mosolygott, de még hogy mosolygott. Vagyis… óh, már nem! Arra várt, hogy a lány válaszoljon.  
– Óh, igen. Én, ühm… igen. Persze, köszönöm!  
Lorne a legjobb, legkedvesebb, legjóképűbb férfi volt az egész világon, és képes volt teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyni Elizabeth esetlenségét, állandó pirulását, habogását és a titkos és reménytelen szerelmét. Lorne búcsúzóul rákacsintott. Mire Elizabeth magához tért az este második szégyenkezés-keltette szívinfarktusából, Lorne már sehol sem volt. Apa és apu viszont abbahagyták a vitájukat, és csak rá figyeltek.  
– Most mi van? – kérdezte Elizabeth, védekezően összefonva a kezét a mellkasa előtt.  
– Szánalmas – mondta apu, majd összerezzent és fura arcot vágott. Elizabeth tudta, hogy ezt mindig akkor csinálja, mikor apa megrúgta az asztal alatt. Elég gyakran előfordult.  
– Köszönöm! – mondta Elizabeth.  
– Ugyan, szóra sem érdemes – mondta apa szerényen. Apa mindig nagyon szerény volt. Ezeket a géneket Elizabeth egyértelműen tőle örökölte. Elizabeth volt talán a legszerényebb ember egész Atlantiszon – esetleg még Lorne – de az mindenki számára teljesen biztos volt, hogy ezek a gének nem aputól származtak.  
– Apu akkor sem ismerné fel, hogy mi az a szerénység, ha a fenekébe harapna, ugye? – kérdezte apától.  
Apu dühösen fujtatott.  
– Mikor fordult az este a „cikizzük Rodneyt” órába?  
– Ugyan apu, csak és kizárólag tudományos kíváncsiságból kérdeztem – mondta felvont orral.  
– És csupán a tudományos kíváncsiság kedvéért, Elizabeth – mondta apa –, apunak szükségtelen szerénynek lennie, hiszen olyan dolgokra képes, amikre senki más. Szóval ő egy egyedi eset, érted?  
Elizabeth megborzongva figyelte, ahogy apu és apa nyálasan egymásra mosolyogtak. Fúj! Bár azért egy kicsit aranyosak is voltak.  
~*~  
Mikor Elizabeth hat éves lett, a szülei megkérdezték, hogy szeretne e valami becenevet magának. Hívják-e Lizzynek, Bethnek vagy Betsynek. A Bessiet apu egyértelműen elutasította.  
– Nem vagy te egy tehén – mondta neki akkor.  
– Persze, hogy nem – hangzott a válasz.  
Elizabeth végül úgy döntött, nem szeretne becenevet. Mikor az emberek megtudták, hogy hogyan is hívják, mindig furcsa csodálattal néztek rá. Hat évesen még nem értette, hogy ez mit is jelent, de most már tudta, hogy legalább egy kis részben tiszteletet. Sok ember, már a neve miatt is komolyabban vette. Különösen azok, akik ismerték Elizabeth nénit, mint kedvenc Jack bácsikája is. Mikor Elizabethnek hívták, tudta, hogy annak jelentősége van, és hogy ő maga is fontos számukra. Elizabeth nagyon szerette ezt.  
~*~  
Vacsora után apu a laborba indult, apa meg, ahogy mondani szokta, harcolni a szörnyekkel. Mikor Elizabeth megkérdezte, hogy mik is pontosan azok a szörnyek, rövid gondolkodás után apu így válaszolt.  
– Tudod, a szörnyek nagyon különböző formákat ölthetnek, de ma este ezt a rettenetes szörnyet azt hiszem, úgy hívják, papírmunka.  
– Huh!  
Mikor végül a fizikalaborokhoz értek, és Elizabeth továbbindult, apu megkérdezte, merre tart.  
– Leadom a biológia házimat Katie néninek. Azt monda, ma este a laborjában lesz.  
Apu bólintott.  
– És, hogy megy? Tudod, hogy ezek az áltudományok nem kötelezők számodra. Bármikor abbahagyhatod őket. Ezek csak hobbik, mint a kötés, vagy a Dungeons and Dragons.  
Aput valószínűleg az sem érdekelte volna, ha Elizabeth az összes óráját abbahagyja, kivéve a fizikát és a matekot. Ám Elizabeth szeretett új és új dolgokat tanulni. Matekból és fizikából már szinte csak apu és apa tudott neki újat tanítani, úgyhogy a biológia teljesen rendben volt. És a tánc, az ős-nyelv és az összes többi tantárgy is.  
– Szeretem – mondta.  
– Kis Macera – mormolta apu, majd átölelte és a hajába borzolt. – Mond meg Katie néninek, hogy üdvözlöm!  
– Átadom – ígérte Elizabeth.  
~*~  
Mikor apu megkérte Katie nénit, hogy legyen Elizabeth biológia tanára, apával sokat vitatkoztak miatta. A vitáik általában azzal végződtek, hogy apa a tornaterembe ment, ahol Ronon bácsi jól elverte, apu meg csak ült az ágyukon, és végtelenül fáradtnak tűnt.  
– Ráér, kutató létére jól ért az emberekhez, jó tanár és szereti a gyerekeket.  
– Ugyan már, Rodney, nem kell ez a duma. Annyira már ne nézz bolondnak, hogy ezt beveszem. Csak azt az egyet nem értem, hogy mégis mit keresel mellettem, ha…  
– Az állandó bizonytalanságod rohadtul nem az én gondom. Én boldog vagyok, boldogok vagyunk. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki mindig mindent elbasz…  
– Jézus, Rodney, legalább ne káromkodnál a gyerek előtt!  
– Óh, csodálatos! Isten ments, hogy a gyerek előtt káromkodjunk, de vitatkozni vitatkozhatunk, amíg egymás torkának nem esünk. Láttam már szar szülőket életemben, de amit te csinálsz, az magasan felülmúl…  
– Akkor miért nem cserélsz le egy jobbra? Úgy tűnik, már meg is van a következő jelölted!  
– Az Isten szerelmére, John, nem akarlak lecserélni! Figyelj már rám…! Sajnálom! Én, sajnálom, hogy szar szülőnek hívtalak. Nem vagy az. Nagyon is jó vagy, ami azt illeti jobb, mint én, tudom. És felejtsük el Katie-t. Megkérem Parrisht, vagy… vagy…  
Végül mégis Dr. Brownnál kezdte meg az első biológia óráját, de hazamennie egyedül kellett. Apa nem akarta, hogy apu elmenjen elé, és valamiért ő maga sem akart az üvegházak közelébe menni.  
– Na, milyen volt, kicsim? – kérdezte apa aznap este. Apu már lefeküdt, ők pedig a kanapén ültek, és apa szorosan átölelte.  
– Kedvelem – mondta Elizabeth őszintén. – Kedves volt.  
– És egyedül ez számít – mondta apa.  
Hét éves volt, mikor ez történt. Nem sokkal a nyolcadik születésnapja után apa elkísérte az egyik órájára, és megköszönte Dr. Brownnak, hogy ilyen jó tanára Elizabethnek. És akkor a dolgok valahogy jobbra fordultak, mintha a lakás hirtelen tágasabb és fényesebb lett volna.  
Mikor Elizabeth kilenc éves lett, meghívta Dr. Brownt a születésnapi partijára, és megkérdezte, hogy szólíthatná-e Katie néninek. A válasz természetesen igen volt. Mikor elmesélte a szüleinek, mindketten mosolyogtak. Apu szélesen és felszabadultam, apa csak egy kicsit, de őszintén.  
~*~  
Katie néni azt mondta Elizabethnek, hogy az estét az üvegházban tölti, de megtalálni valakit az üvegházakban nem volt egyszerű dolog. A labor üres volt, Elizabeth pedig megunta, hogy az idegen fák között rohangáljon. A 11-es üvegházban, ahol a botanikusok a kaktuszokat tartották végül világosságot látott.  
Elizabeth kissé furcsállta a dolgoz, de azért az ajtóhoz ment. Katie néni főként a páfrányokkal foglalkozott, azok pedig a 4-es üvegházban voltak. Talán valaki megkérte, hogy öntözze meg a növényeit, vagy nézzen rá egy projektre. Katie néni mindig odafigyelt másokra. Felelősségteljes volt, épp, mint apu.  
Elizabeth halkan kinyitotta az ajtót, és átlesett a bejáratnál lévő hatalmas, idegen jukka levelei közt. Ha nem látta volna aput ás apát már kismilliószor csókolózni és ölelkezni – fújj – először talán fel sem fogta volna, hogy mi történik, de így aztán minden teljesen egyértelmű volt.  
Csak azt nem értette, hogy mégis kik ölelkeznek egy üvegházban. De most komolyan! Mondjuk Katie néninek az ilyen még elnézhető, hiszen néha épp úgy nézett a növényeire, mint apa az ugróra, ami végül is rendben volt. Még ha kicsit beteges és megszállott is, de rendben volt. Legalábbis kedvenc Jack bácsi mindig ezt mondta.  
Elizabeth kicsit közelebb hajolt, elhajtotta az útból a jukka leveleit, és akkor meglátta Dr. Parrisht. Elizabeth úgy gondolta, hogy még ez is teljesen rendben van, hisz Dr. Parrish is egy furcsa ember volt, ráadásul Elizabeth kedvelte. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy a másik személy is férfi. Egy kicsit alacsonyabb, és nagyon-nagyon helyes…  
Elizabeth a szája elé kapta a kezét, nehogy felkiáltson, és Parrish és Lorne észrevegyék, bár a szíve olyan hangosan kalapált, hogy akár azt is meghallhatták volna.  
Lorne! De hisz ők lelki társak voltak! Ők…!  
Elizabeth gyorsan kiosont az üvegházból, mielőtt még valami olyat látna, amit igazán nem akart. Végigrohant a folyosókon apa irodája felé. A házi feladatot még mindig a kezében szorította. Mikor megérkezett, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit csináljon. Csak állt az ajtó előtt. Eltelt egy perc, majd egy újabb, és hamarosan azt vette észre, hogy sír, és ez a tény még inkább felzaklatta, mint a látottak. A város is érzékelhette a zaklatottságát, mert apa irodájának az ajtaja magától kinyílt, apa pedig kikiabált.  
– Szabad!  
Elizabeth lehajtott fejjel vánszorgott be az irodába.  
– Szia, Kicsim! – mondta apa. Mikor észrevette, hogy valami baj van, gyorsan felállt a székből, Elizabeth elé térdelt a földre, és kitárta a karját. Elizabethnek átfutott a fején a gondolat, hogy ezt nem kellene csinálnia, hisz nem tesz jót a térdének, de aztán már nem törődött vele. Úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha az élete múlt volna rajta. Apa megnyugtatóan mormogott, míg Elizabeth könnyeivel áztatta az uniformisát.  
– Gondoltam, hogy ostobaság – mondta. Tudta, hogy össze-vissza beszél, és se füle se farka annak, amit mond. – Ostobaság volt. Ez ostobaság! Mindig is az volt. Én csak… Ez úgyis csak egy játék volt. Nem értem, hogy miért… – mondta, majd újra sírni kezdett.  
– Nincs semmi baj, Elizabeth. Minden rendben lesz! –Elizabeth pedig elhitte. Látta már, hogy apa hazudott, néha még apunak is, de neki soha. Ha apa azt mondja, tényleg minden rendben lesz.  
~*~  
Élete tizenkét éve alatt Elizabeth már látta apát hazudni szinte mindenkinek. Néha csak apró kicsi dolgokban.  
– A K’Duvians bolygóra megyek, hogy segítsek az éves halászati ünnepségükön. Tudod, a bolygók közti együttműködés érdekében.  
– És a szörfdeszkádat persze nem fogod magaddal vinni!  
– Hogyan vinném! És nagyon bántó, hogy ilyeneket feltételezel!  
Mikor ilyen apró dolgokról volt szó, segíteni is szokott.  
– Istenem, ugye nem engedted, hogy reggelire jégkrémet egyen!  
– Persze, hogy nem. Egy tál egészséges zabkását evett. Igaz, Elizabeth?  
– Igen, apa!  
Egyszer akkor is segített, mikor komoly dologról volt szó.  
– Gyerünk, Kicsim! Bemutatlak egy kedves néninek, aki talán mesél majd rólad pár dolgot – a génedről és a származásodról – de apunak erről nem beszélhetsz.  
– Miért nem?  
– Mert ha megtudja, mérges lesz.  
– Miért lesz mérges, ha ez a néni segít nekem?  
– Tudod, ez olyan felnőtt dolog, Kicsim. Úgyhogy ígérd meg, oké?  
Elizabeth pedig megígérte, és el is ment apával a Proculuszra, ahol találkozott Chayával. Sokat beszélgettek, és Chaya tényleg nagyon kedves volt, de amikor hazamentek, és hazudnia kellett apunak, szörnyen érezte magát. Fájt a hasa és rosszul volt. Akkor megmondta apának, hogy soha többé nem akar ilyet csinálni.  
– Mi a baj, Kicsim? Azt hittem, jól érezted magad…?  
– Nem szeretek hazudni apunak.  
Apa percekig némán bámult rá, majd gyengéden és óvatosan átölelte.  
– Sajnálom, Elizabeth! Annyira sajnálom, hogy erre kértelek. Tudod mit? – kérdezte mélyen a szemébe nézve. – Megígérem, hogy soha nem kérem többé, hogy hazudj apunak, vagy bárki másnak, rendben?  
– De te ezután is hazudsz majd neki?  
Apa leült, és a padlót bámulta. Mikor végre újra Elizabethre nézett, a tekintete szomorú volt, de mégis valahogy boldogan szomorú.  
– A pici dolgokban igen, mint amilyen a jégkrém, vagy a fogócska a tengerészekkel, de a fontos dolgokban soha többé. Rendben, Elizabeth? Megígérem!  
Mikor Elizabethnek hívta, apa mindig nagyon komoly volt, úgyhogy Elizabeth hitt neki. Azután apa és apu sokkal többet vitatkoztak, de lényegesen kevesebbet veszekedtek. Hát persze, hogy már megint neki kellett rendbe hozni mindent. Szerette a szüleit, igazán, de a szerelmük annyira tragikus volt.  
~*~  
Elizabeth másnap sokkal jobban érezte magát. Tudta, hogy apa aggódik, hisz nem tudta, hogy miért volt olyan szomorú, és ha apa aggódik, akkor aput valószínűleg a gutaütés kerülgeti, de Elizabeth mégiscsak majdnem tizenhárom éves volt. Szóval egyáltalán nem akarata, hogy a szülei beleüssék az orrukat a szerelmi ügyeibe. Ráadásul megvolt az esélye, hogy bosszút állnának Lorne-on, és ő azért még mindig szerelmes volt belé. Tragikusan.  
Reggeli után a tornaterembe ment az önvédelmi-órára. Ilyen korán reggel a tornaterem mindig üres volt. Kicsit furcsa érzés volt az egyetlen embernek lenni a város ezen szektorában. Elizabeth néha elcsodálkozott, hogy vajon ezt érezhette-e apa és apu, mikor először megérkeztek, és a város teljesen üres volt, életnek pedig semmi, de semmi nyoma. A helyzet akár ijesztő is lehetett volna, ám valahogy mégsem volt az. Elizabeth érezte maga körül a várost – a vérében az izmaiban, minden sejtjében – szóval valójában soha nem volt egyedül.  
Hamarosan Lorne is megérkezett, melegítőben és egy légierős pólóban. Szinte mindig ezt viselte, és Elizabeth minden alkalommal ámulattal csodálta. Aztán észbe kapott, hogy már nem az övé, hogy csodálja, és ettől megint elszomorodott.  
– Szia, Elizabeth! Mi a baj?  
– Semmi – válaszolta hősiesen. – Miért lenne bármi baj? Kezdjük az edzést!  
Lorne elég furcsán nézett rá, Elizabeth nem volt teljesen meggyőző, de azért mégis nekiállt a bemelegítésnek.  
– Jól van, Elizabeth! Edzünk, de aztán egy kicsit beszélgetünk is, rendben?  
– Rendben – mondta komoran.  
Maga az edzés nem volt túl izgalmas. Gyakorolták, hogyan kell ütni, rúgni, esni, kiszámítani az ellenfél lépéseit. Nem sokban különbözött Torren athoszi harcművészeti edzésétől, vagy Laura néni táncóráitól, mégis Elizabeth imádta őket. Egyrészt, mert ilyenkor szabadon bámulhatta Lorne-t, másrészt pedig, apa azt ígérte, hogy amint Lorne elég felkészültnek tartja Elizabethet, elmehet élete első bolygón kívüli küldetésére. Apu persze mindig azt mondta, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni legalább húsz éves koráig, de apu mindig is majrés volt.  
– Ügyes voltál – mondta Lorne, miközben a földre ült, és a térdére hajtotta az állát.  
Elizabeth, mint minden alkalommal, most is megkérdezte.  
– Nem, még nem vagy kész – mondta Lorne. Elizabeth erre duzzogni kezdett.  
– Ülj le, Elizabeth – mondta a férfi, megpaskolva maga mellett a padlót. Elizabeth leült, de nem mondott semmit. Egyikük sem szólt semmit. Aztán Elizabeth végül mégis csak kibökte.  
– Szerelmes vagy Dr. Parrishba?  
Lorne felsóhajtott, és a hajába túrt.  
– Mondta David, hogy az a jukka, nagyon szomorúan nézett ki.  
Elizabeth emlékezett a jukkára. Belekapaszkodott, mikor a 11-es üvegházban leskelődött.  
– Miattam volt szomorú? – kérdezte döbbenten. Ha tudta volna, hogy az idegen jukkának vannak érzései, nem kapaszkodott volna bele olyan erősen.  
Lorne felnevetett.  
– Nem, nem. A szomorút úgy értette, hogy a levelei mind lekonyultak. Valószínűleg, mert valaki beléjük csimpaszkodott – mondta incselkedve.  
Elizabeth hallgatott, és közben szörnyen érezte magát. Nem akart leskelődni. Lorne legalább nem tűnt dühösnek.  
– Katie nénit kerestem – mondta végtelen szomorúsággal.  
– Óh, Elizabeth…! – Lorne a válla köré fonta a karját, és magához húzta a lányt. – Nem vagyok rád mérges. Csak tudni akartam, hogy miért vagy ilyen szomorú, Miss E.  
Lorne nagyon rég nem hívta már Miss E-nek, hisz az egy kislány beceneve volt, Elizabeth pedig már egy ifjú hölgy. Csak most jött rá, hogy mennyire hiányolta ezt a kedveskedést. Tudta, hogy nem mondhatja el Lorne-nak, hogy miért szomorú. Kinevetné, és azt hinné, hogy ostoba.  
– Gyerünk, Miss E! Ígérem, nem fogok nevetni.  
Elizabeth csak most vette észre, hogy valószínűleg hangosan is kimondta, amit gondolt. Elképesztő! Az egész helyzet egyre rosszabb lett.  
– Nem kedveled Dr. Parrisht? – kérdezte Lorne aggódva, ami teljesen felesleges volt, hisz Elizabeth nagyon is kedvelte Dr. Parrisht. Ő volt a második kedvenc botanikusa.  
– Dehogynem. Én… igazán kedvelem őt, csak… – Elizabeth nem akart Lorne-re nézni, tudta, hogy a sírástól az orra vörös és ronda. Már megint apu ostoba génjei.  
– Elizabeth – mondta Lorne. Mélyen a lány szemébe nézett, és úgy beszélt vele, mint egy igazi felnőttel. Elmondta, hogy szereti, és mindig is barátok lesznek, és megígérte, hogy bármit is mond neki, nem fogja kinevetni, mert ha Elizabethnek valami ennyire fontos, akkor neki is az.  
Elizabeth látta rajt, hogy komolyan beszél, hogy igazán törődik vele, mint apa és apu, vagy mint kedvenc Jack bácsikája, vagy Laura néni, és hirtelen minden rendben volt. Tudta, hogy elmondhatja neki, és akkor is minden rendben lesz.  
– Kedvelem Dr. Parrisht. Azt hiszem, igazán szeret téged, és ez jó dolog. Csak… tudod… én is szeretlek – mondta elpirulva. – Ostobaság.  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem az – mondta Lorne, majd hosszan és szorosan átölelte. Mikor végül elengedte, így szólt. – Tudod, hogy én is szeretlek. Csak nem…  
– Tragikusan és végzetesen? – kérdezte Elizabeth.  
– Pontosan. Szóval, akkor kedveled Dr. Parrisht?  
Elizabeth bólintott.  
– A tiszteletbeli bácsikám. Tudod, ő a második kedvenc botanikusom, és mindig megkínál süteménnyel, de nem hívom David bácsinak, mert annyira nem ismerem, és nem szeretnék udvariatlan lenni.  
Lorne felnevetett.  
– Udvariatlan, mi? Hogy hogyan lettél ennyire jól nevelt? Erre biztos nem az apáid tanítottak, ugye?  
Elizabeth szigorúan nézett rá.  
– Teyla néni az etikett tanárom.  
Lorne viccesen meghajolt.  
– Akkor mindent visszaszívok. Ám abban biztos vagyok, hogy David örülne, ha nem Dr. Parrishnek szólítanád.  
– Majd meglátjuk – mondta Elizabeth. Azért előbb megkérdezi Dr. Parrisht is, hogy mit szól a dologhoz. És a jukka miatt is bocsánatot kell kérnie.  
– Most… – Elizabeth a megfelelő szavakat kereste. – Most kibe leszek reménytelenül szerelmes? Egy csodálatos géniusz vagyok, gyönyörű kék szemekkel, aki bármit megjavít, ami csak elromlik. Te pedig egy jóképű, hetyke katonatiszt, tüskés hajjal, és szikrázó és elrettentő tekintettel. Ez a tökéletes recept. Hogy csúszhattak el, ennyire a dolgok? – Elizabeth elkeseredésében és értetlenségében széttárta a karját.  
Lorne nem tudta visszafogni a nevetését.  
– Megígérted, hogy nem fogsz nevetni – mondta Elizabeth veszélyes hangsúllyal.  
– Bocsánat csak… szikrázó és elrettentő tekintet?  
– Olyasmi. Legalábbis Laura néni ezt szokta mondani.  
– Óh! Arra még nem gondoltál, hogy lehetnél szerelmes, mondjuk Torrenbe? Ő is hetyke, és nagyon kedvel téged.  
Elizabeth egy percre elgondolkozott. Torren valóban helyes volt, de a hetykétől még messze állt. Ráadásul rasztás volt a haja.  
– Nem. Nem mintha nem lenne helyes – tette hozzá gyorsan. Teyla néni mindig mindenről tudott, és Elizabeth nem szerette volna, ha azt hiszi, hogy sértegette a fiát.  
– Hát – mondta Lorne elgondolkozva –, akkor azt hiszem, továbbra is én leszek a tragikus szerelmed.  
– Tényleg úgy néz ki. Ugye, Dr. Parrish nem lesz nagyon dühös miatta? – kérdezte aggódva Elizabeth.  
Lorne csak megrázta a fejét, és még egyszer megölelte a lányt.  
– Lassan mennem kell. Ha akarsz, jöhetsz velem. Elkísérlek a laktanyához, és csinálhatsz a tengerészgyalogosoknak manikűrt.  
Elizabeth mosolya a füléig ért. Eredetileg úgy tervezte, hogy tovább dolgozik apa és apu évfordulós ajándékán, de ez most kivételes lehetőség volt. Lorne csak akkor engedte meg, hogy manikűrt csináljon a katonáknak, ha a lánynak nagyon-nagyon rossz napja volt.  
– Milyen gonosz vagy. Mit szólsz a lila csillámos festékhez?  
~*~  
Teyla néni elmesélte Elizabethnek, hogy mikor Torren megszületett, mindenki nagyon izgatott volt, de nem igazán tudták, hogy mit csináljanak. Nem akartak beleszólni Teyla néni és Ronon bácsi kulturális szokásaiba, úgyhogy kisebb ajándékokat adtak, de azért mindig kissé távolságtartóak maradtak. Elizabethtel ez teljesen máshogy volt.  
– Úr Isten! A katonáid már megint elrabolták a lányunkat. Nem akarsz valamit csinálni?  
Apa csak mosolygott.  
– Nyugi, Rodney! Nézd, egy karcolás sincs rajta.  
– Egy gyerek pszichológiai fejlődése végtelenül bonyolult és törékeny folyamat. Felelsz vagy merszet játszani egy falka ostoba bakával, akiknek az IQ-ja alacsonyabb, mint a szobánk hőmérséklete, örök életére tönkreteszik. Úgyhogy megtiltom!  
– De elrángatni a laborba, hogy egy élő számítógépet fabrikálj belőle, az aztán megadja számára a szükséges érzelmi teljességet.  
– Ah! Csak féltékeny vagy, mert már nem te vagy az élő számítógépem. Ezredes, nézzen szembe vele! Le lett cserélve.  
Elizabethnek rengeteg barátja volt a városban. A katonákkal felelsz vagy merszet játszott, és néha hagyták, hogy kifesse a lábkörmüket. A botanikusok megengedték, hogy szedjen a virágaikból, és minden évben az övé volt az első érett alma. A szakácsok különleges születésnapi tortával kedveskedtek, és a tengerbiológusok elvitték, hogy a delfinekkel játszhasson. Radek bácsi sakkozni tanította, Laura néni szteppelni, Lorne önvédelemre és festészetre, Teyla néni etikettre, és athoszi táncokra. Sam csillagászatra tanította, Dr. Keller megmutatott mindent, amit elsősegélyből tudni érdemes, kedvenc Jack bácsikája pedig a Földről és a Csillagkapukról mesélt.  
– Ugyan, Rodney, ezt jelenti, ha egy ősi repülő faluban élsz – mondta apa.  
– Technikailag Atlantisz túl nagy ahhoz, hogy falunak nevezhessük. És különben is, utálok osztozkodni. Ő az enyém, az enyém, az enyém. Egy kicsit talán a tiéd. Mondjuk félig. A rossz napokon.  
~*~  
Mikor este a kanapén ültek összebújva, és már túl voltak egy X-Men mozimaratonon és rengeteg csokoládén, Elizabeth beavatta aput a Lorne-nal kapcsolatos reménytelen szerelmének terveibe.  
– Annyira biztos voltam benn, hogy mi összetartozunk, de most azt kell gondolnom…  
– Mi az, máris feladod? – kérdezte apu.  
Elizabeth ránézett a legijesztőbb pillantásával, amit még tőle tanult kisgyerekkorában. Biztosan sikeres volt, hisz apunak el kellett fordítania a fejét, és még a válla is megremegett. Hihi.  
– Először is, mit értesz az alatt, hogy máris? Már öt hónapja folyamatosan és tragikusan szerelmes vagyok Lorne-ba – mondta sóhajtozva Elizabeth, és hanyatt dőlt a kanapén. – Kihívhatnám esetleg Dr. Parrisht párbajra, hogy harcoljunk a választottunk szerelméért, és biztos, hogy fényes győzelmet aratnék, elvégre te tanítottál, de… az a helyzet, hogy kedvelem Dr. Parrisht, és igazán megérdemlik, hogy boldogok legyenek. Még akkor is, ha nekem az egyetlen esélyem kell feladnom az igaz boldogságra – vonta le a következtetést egy végtelenül tragikus arckifejezéssel.  
– Azt hiszem, kislányom, túl sok szappanoperát nézel azzal az őrült Laura nénikéddel.  
– Apu! A kettőnek semmi köze egymáshoz! – kiáltotta Elizabeth idegesen csapkodva a térdét. – Elengedem Lorne-t, hadd kövesse a szíve vágyát. Szóval azt hiszem, nem lesz párbaj. Dr. Parrish nagyon rendes ember, nem szeretném bántani. Óh, Istenem! – kiáltott fel. Szörnyű gondolat futott végig a fejében. Megfordult és a könyökére támaszkodva apura nézett. – Ugye ettől még nem leszek én a gaz csábító?  
– Jézus! – kiáltott fel apu. – Beszéljünk inkább fizikáról. Egyszerű, normális fizikáról, ami nem pusztítja tovább az agysejtjeimet. Mondjuk mire jutottál a ZPM projekteddel?  
– Azt hiszem Chuck lesz az új reménytelen szerelmem.  
– Micsoda? Azt aztán nem!  
Elizabeth tétovázón apura nézett, majd az ölébe fészkelődött.  
– Apu, de hisz ő kanadai? Hát nem tökéletes?  
Apu továbbra is helytelenítően hümmögött.  
– Bár igaz, hogy a kanadaiak, kiválóbbak és minden más nemzet fiai fölött állók, nem értem, hogy mi ez a mániád a reménytelen, tragikus szerelmekkel. Az ilyen kislányoknak, mint te, nem szívecskékről, virágokról, pónikról meg mindenféle boldog dolgokról kellene álmodozniuk?  
Elizabeth apu karjára csapott, bosszúból a kislányos megjegyzésért.  
– Már nem vagyok kislány. Vagy már megint elfelejtetted, hány éves is vagyok? – Elizabeth önelégülten mosolygott.  
– Istenem, azt az arckifejezést apádtól tanultad – nyögte apa, karjaival takarva el a szemét.  
– Hihi – nevetett Elizabeth elégedetten.  
– Most komolyan! Honnan jön nálad ez az egész? – kérdezte apu, komoly tekintettel nézve a lányra. Épp így szokta figyelni az ős-eszközöket az „ismeretlen/esős napra” feliratú dobozban.  
Hát nem teljesen egyértelmű? Gondolta Elizabeth.  
– Olyan szerelmet szeretnék, mint a tiéd és apáé.  
Apu láthatóan teljesen meghökkent. Mikor végre magához tért, Elizabeth látta rajta, hogy egy kicsit azért meghatódott.  
– Először is. A tény, hogy a társaságunkban eltöltött tizenkét év után, még mindig úgy tekintesz ránk apáddal, mint valami romantikus ideálra… hát, ez egy kissé megrémít, úgyhogy legszívesebben bezáratnálak a gyengélkedőre, míg Dr. Keller meg nem állapítja, hogy milyen agyi defektusban szenvedsz. – Apu mély levegőt vett, felkészülve a folytatásra. – Másodszor… ez nagyon… ez nagyon… – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Szeretlek. – Szorosan magához ölelte a lányt, és a hajába suttogott. – Teljesen őrült vagy, de szeretlek.  
– Bla-bla-bla – ásított Elizabeth. Reggel az ágyában ébredt, apu vihette be, mint amikor kicsi volt. A gondolat melegséggel töltötte el, de lehet, hogy csak a takaró volt.  
~*~  
Elizabeth mindig nagyon szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy ilyen csodálatos szülei vannak. Torren szülei voltak a második legvagányabb szülők a világon, de egyértelmű volt, hogy Elizabeth szülei még sokkal szuperebbek. Elizabeth tudta, hogy nem volt könnyű dolguk. Tizenkét év folyamatos együttélés után, nem lehetett nem észrevenni.  
– Sajnálom, hogy a szülői képességeim nem érnek fel a te szigorú mércédhez, de sajnos nem épp a legjobb példákat láttam életemben.  
– Tudom, tudom. Egyébként én sem. Nem értem, mások hogy csinálják. Mikor Teylát nézed, az egész olyan egyszerűnek tűnik.  
– Tűnik, drága barátom. Teyla kilenc évesen végignézte, ahogy a lidércek kiszívják az anyjából az életet. Ronon árva volt. Az én szüleim viperák voltak életükben, és vipera tetemek haláluk után…  
– Rodney!  
– Ne szólj bele! Nem ismerted őket. És különben is, nem értem, mi a problémád, mikor ez számodra láthatóan épp akkora kihívás, mint nekem.  
– Szóval azt mondod, hogy csak próbálkozunk…  
– Gyakorlatilag igen.  
– Éttől máris jobban érzem magam.  
– Most gúnyolódsz?  
– Dehogy. Csak arra gondoltam, hogy abban legalább bőven van gyakorlatunk.  
– De mennyire.  
Nem tökéletesek. Apu nem veszi észre, ha valami rossz, apa meg nem tud rendesen beszélgetni. De mikor elesnek, rögtön talpra állnak, és tovább próbálkoznak, hogy legközelebb jobban sikerüljön. Kedvenc Jack bácsikája mindig azt mondta, hogy ez az, ami igazán számít.  
~*~  
– Hé, kis Macerám! – szólt apu két nappal később, mikor Elizabeth épp a legújabb biológia háziját csinálta.  
– Mi kell, apu? – Farész, háncsrész, xilém, floém, floém, xilém…  
– Hogy értetted pontosan, hogy azért a megszállottságod a tragikus szerelmekkel, mert olyan szeretnél lenni, mint én és apád? Mi nem is vagyunk tragikusak.  
Elizabeth sóhajtott, és a szemét forgatta. Lerakta a laptopját, és a konyhában ment. Most komolyan, hát mindenkinek mindent neki kell elmagyarázni?  
Apu egy müzli szeletet majszolt, és kérdőn a lányt nézte, mintha ő lenne az, aki érthetetlen.  
– Te és apa totál tragikusak vagytok. Ez egyszerűen nyilvánvaló. Négy évbe telt, ami majdnem egy fél évtized, hogy észrevegyétek, hogy sorsszerűen együtt kell lennetek, aztán voltatok olyan ostobák, hogy mégis szakítsatok. Egymással. Életetek igaz szerelmével. Ez egyszerűen megbocsájthatatlan.  
Apu tekintete nyugtalan volt, ami majdnem olyan jó volt, mintha beismerte volna, hogy Elizabethnek mindig mindenben igaza volt.  
– Visszatekintve, ez valóban nem volt életem legokosabb döntése. Most viszont együtt vagyunk! Akkor meg miért reménytelen?  
Elizabeth elővette a legjobb „Úr Isten Kavanagh-ra emlékeztetsz” tekintetét.  
– Mert csak miattam vagytok együtt, azért. Mikor engem megalkotattok, még akkor is külön voltatok. Nekem kellett mindent helyre hozni! – Elizabeth felindultan mutogatott.  
– Bizony – hallotta meg a háta mögül. – Egyértelműen a te lányod, Rodney.  
– Apa! – kiáltotta, és a férfi ölébe vetette magát. – Mondd meg neki! Mondd meg, hogy a szerelmetek tragikus és reménytelen volt!  
– Sajnos nem tehetem, Kicsim – mondta Elizabeth hajába borzolva, de a tekintetét egy pillanatra sem vette le apuról. – Mégpedig azért, mert tökéletesen és teljes mértékben elégedett vagyok azzal, ahogy a dolgok végül alakultak.  
– Nyilvánvaló, hogy én is – próbált Elizabeth türelmes maradni a szüleihez –, de rengeteg akadályt kellett hozzá legyőznötök, nehéz próbákat kiállni, és eljutni helyekre, ahova ember még előtettek soha.  
– Hát ez valóban így van – mondta apa somolyogva, mire apu elpirult.  
– A lányod úgy döntött, nála háromszor idősebb férfiak iránt fog teljes mértékben illetlen szerelmet táplálni, hogy utánozza a történetünket. Te értesz az őrültek nyelvén, úgyhogy kérlek, próbálj meg valami értelmet verni belé.  
Apa közben elkezdte előszedni a hozzávalókat a vacsorához, és Elizabeth kezébe nyomott egy fej salátát, hogy előkészítse.  
– Miért nem lehetsz végzetesen szerelmes Torrenbe? Torren egy helyes, normális – nagyjából normális – srác, és még korodbeli is.  
Elizabeth lemondóan sóhajtott. Hát miért nem értették meg?  
– Miért jön mindenki ezzel? Torren rendes. Egy nagyon kedves fiú, de csak egy fiú! Én egy igazi férfit szeretnék! – Apu és apa percekig némán bámultak rá, majd újabb percekig.  
– Vége! Nincs több szappanopera. Megértetted? – kérdezte apu. Apa a fejét forgatta jobbra-ballra, és úgy nézett ki, mindjárt rosszul lesz.  
– Jól vagy, apa? – kérdezte Elizabeth aggodalmasan.  
Apa üres tekintettel meredt rá.  
– Rég megérett az idő, hogy Cadmant visszahelyezzem a Földre. Vagy arra a skorpiós bolygóra. Rodney, bármi ötletre vevő vagyok.  
~*~  
Elizabethnek tényleg semmi baja nem volt Torrennel. Kedvelte. A fiú athoszi harcművészetre tanította, de mégis csak… Torren volt. Mindig ott volt, és nem volt benne semmi tragikus.  
– Elizabeth, apával bújócskázni megyünk? Van kedved velünk jönni?  
Elizabeth magasra emelte az orrát.  
– A bújócskátok nem jár együtt rengeteg futással, ugrással, lidérc-kábító fegyverekkel egymásra lövöldözéssel?  
– Hát… igen.  
– Akkor nem megyek. Nem hiszem, hogy jó lennék benne.  
– Jöhetnél... Jöhetnél velem, ha szeretnél. Én pedig… tudod, megvédenélek, ha szeretnéd.  
– És mi lenne ebben neked a szórakozás?  
Torren a földre bámult.  
– Én… én csak. Jó lenne. Élvezném. Bújócskázni… veled.  
– Óh! Köszönöm, de inkább nem. Radek bácsi kihívott egy háromdimenziós sakkjátszmára. Jó szórakozást nektek.  
– Hát… köszönöm.  
Torren igazán furcsa dolgokat szeretett. Szeretett futni és harcolni, vadállatokat kergetni az erdőben – ahol nem volt wc-papír, párna vagy Tylenol – aztán megenni őket.  
Elizabeth a számokat szerette. Atlantiszt, a csillagokat, és megjavítani dolgokat. Szerette, ha van wc-papír, párna és Tylenol, meg persze jégkrém, és nem evett meg dolgokat, amik előzőleg a szemébe néztek. Rettenetes. Képtelenség. Ők ketten aztán biztos, hogy nem egymásnak rendeltettek. Ráadásul semmi tragikus és végzetes nincs benne, ha mindenki azt szeretné, hogy együtt legyenek.  
~*~  
Mindez a sok dráma Lorne-nal és a tragikus szerelemmel végül oda vezetett, hogy teljesen elvonta Elizabeth figyelmét a legfontosabb feladatáról: a Szuper Titkos, Szuper Félelmetes, Hírnevet Hozó, Világuralmat Adó, Példátlanul Pompázatos és Örökké Fényeskedő, Legcsodálatosabb Ajándék elkészítéséről. Röviden SzTSzFHHVAPPÖFLA. Kódnevén: Szupcsiajcsi, de magában Elizabeth csak úgy hívta „Az Én Antropológia Projektem”.  
És így jött a képbe Torren. Apu ugyanis paranoiás, apa meg nagyon jó megfigyelő, úgyhogy kellett valaki, aki segített elszámolni a Szupcsiajcsira költött időt. Nem mondhatta azt folyton, hogy az antropológia háziját csinálja, arról nem is beszélve, hogy volt valódi antropológia házija is, ami valódi házi feladat időt vett el. Ezért kellett egy kegyenc. Jó, legyen segítő.  
– Partner – mondta Torren makacsul.  
– Rendben, lehetsz a partnerem. Ezt az ajtót kell őrizned, és ha bárki kérdezi, mindenféle önfeledt, gyerekeknek való szórakozással ütjük el az időnket. Mondjuk, bújócskázunk, amőbázunk, vagy mit tudom én… vetkőző pókert játszunk.  
– Vetkőző póker? – kérdezte Torren. – Különben is, tizenhárom vagyok, és nem gyerek.  
– Óh, ne nyafogj, inkább az ajtót figyeld! – mondta Elizabeth, és eltűnt a laborban.  
Szia – köszönt a lány.  
Üdvözöllek, drága gyermekem.  
Kész a következő fázis?  
Igen, végre! Nézd csak!  
A helységet ekkor fénylő számok áradata töltötte el, színek, melyek egyenleteket alkottak a puszta valóságból. A padló ragyogó mintázatok útvesztőjévé vált, a konzolok vakító fehérséggel világítottak, vékony sugarakkal hasítva át a szobát.  
Király – mondta Elizabeth. – Csináljuk!  
~*~  
Elizabeth kapcsolata a várossal mindig is különleges volt. Apu azt szokta mondani, hogy ez azért van, mert mindkét szülőjében megvan az ős-gén, aztán folyton belekavarodott, és sugárzásról, génterápiáról, mutációról és a létezés alapvető igazságtalanságairól kezdett hablatyolni. Apa sosem beszélt róla, de láthatóan úgy hitte, mindez hasonló, mint az ő helyzete – a génje és a várossal való kapcsolata miatt – csak felnagyítva.  
De mindketten rosszul hitték.  
Te vagy az első gyermek, aki tízezer éve a falaim közt született. Akkor is épp így szeretnélek, ha nem hallanád a hangomat. Az, hogy alkotóim leszármazottja vagy, és gyermeke a szívemnek legkedvesebbnek, ez oly hatalmas szerencse, amiről álmodni sem mertem.  
Szoktál álmodni?  
Tízezer évig aludtam, leányom. Ha nem álmodtam volna, talán meg is őrülök.  
Élete egyik legszomorúbb napja volt, mikor rájött, hogy apu soha nem láthatja mindazt a rengeteg csodát, amit ő igen. A fények áradatát, a kristályok gyengéd csillámlását és a város félelmetes, szomorú, gyönyörű álmait. Minden vágya közül a leghatalmasabb az volt, hogy egyszer megláthassa.  
Mikor ezt megértette, sírva rohant apához.  
– Nem látja – suttogta újra és újra, miközben rázta a megállíthatatlan zokogás. – Nem látja! Nem látja! Nem látja!  
– Csss – csitította apa. – Tudom, Kicsim, de attól még ugyanúgy szereti a várost. Szereti úgy is, hogy nem tudja mindazt, amit mi tudunk. Ő… egyszerűen ilyen. Képes így szeretni. Anélkül, hogy bizonyítékra lenne szüksége.  
Bár Elizabeth megértette, a szomorúság mégis megmaradt. Ezért csinálta az ajándékot. Akkor egy kicsit talán apu is meglát belőle valamit. Ha csak egy egészen kicsikét is. Legalábbis Elizabeth ebben reménykedett.  
~*~  
– Kis Macerám!  
Elizabeth a szemét forgatta.  
– Van rendes nevem is.  
Miután nem hallott újabb neszeket a konyhából, feltápászkodott és elindult.  
– Jövök!  
A konyhába érve aput egy tál fölé hajolva találta.  
– Óh! Hát itt vagy. Láttad… – Félbehagyta a mondatot. – Mit csináltál a hajaddal?  
– Semmit – mondta Elizabeth. – Mit csináltam volna?  
Bár csinált valamit a hajával, de nem egyedül tette. Ott volt Lorne és Dr. Parrish is, úgyhogy ez nem igazán hazugság.  
– Dehogynem! Olyan… tüskés. Csináltál valamit az amúgy is nevetséges hajaddal, amitől ilyen lett.  
Elizabeth a haját apától örökölte, amint azt apu volt olyan szíves felemlegetni, amikor csak lehetősége adódott rá. Mivel Elizabeth csodálta apa, Chuck és Lorne tüsi haját, Dr. Parrish javasolta, hogy kipróbálhatna ő is egy hasonló frizurát. Sajnos neki fele annyira sem áll jól, mint Lorne-nak, de hát rajta minden zseniálisan mutat.  
– Nem én voltam – magyarázkodott. – Lorne és Dr. Parrish csinálták.  
– Igazán? És mégis mit tettek? Elraboltak és erőszakkal levágták a hajadat?  
– Igen?  
– Jó próbálkozás. Lorne alezredes azonban tisztában van vele, hogy milyen következményei vannak, ha ellentmond nekem. Biztos megbabonáztad a női fortélyaiddal.  
Mivel apu három éves kora óta a női praktikák tisztességtelen használatával vádolta, Elizabeth nem igazán vette komolyan. Valamint…  
– Apu, nem hiszem, hogy Lorne-nál működnének a női praktikák. Épp ez a lényeg.  
Apu dühösen fújtatott egyet. Mindig ezt csinálta, ha Elizabeth valamiben okosabb volt nála.  
– Sosem tudhatod ezeknél a Kirk típusoknál.  
Elizabeth megpróbálta elővenni az apától tanult „emlékszel hogyan robbantottál fel egy naprendszert?” pillantását. Nála persze soha nem működött olyan jól, mint apánál, de kétségkívül így is hatásos volt.  
– Rendben. Minden jót a visszataszító, második generációs, kísérleti frizurádhoz. Egyébként meg azért hívtalak, mert O’Neill tábornok hamarosan megérkezik, és gondolom eszedet vesztve akarsz elé rohanni, sikongatva, és teljesen bolondot csinálva magadból, hogy üdvözöljed.  
– Kedvenc Jack bácsi? – sikkantotta, és már ott sem volt.  
– Remélem, utálni fogja a hajadat! – kiáltott apu a lány után.  
~*~  
Kedvenc Jack bácsi egy igazi hős volt. Elizabeth mindig olyan akart lenni, mint ő. Ha mellé még egy Nobel-díjat is nyerhetne, az maga lenne a tökély. Elizabeth öt éves volt, mikor először találkoztak. Kedvenc Jack bácsit akkor nevezték ki vezérezredessé, és a Perseus parancsnokává. Ahogy Elizabeth akkor ismerte, az a nagy hajó, ami a Földről jön, kávét hoz apunak és golflabdákat apának.  
– Hé, kislány! Elég kis okosnak látszol. Meg tudod mondani, merre találom Sheppard ezredest?  
– Úgy érted apát?  
– Micsoda?  
– Sheppard ezredes az apukám. Apának hívom, hogy ne keverjék össze apuval.  
– És kicsoda apu?  
– Hááát… apu ő apu.  
– Rendben, de apád hogy szólítja?  
– Rodneynak. És te ki vagy?  
– Én jelenleg teljesen… teljesen ki vagyok. Tényleg Sheppard és McKay gyereke vagy?  
– Igen. És mindkét apukán nagyon okos, úgyhogy apu mindig azt mondja, hogy biztosan zseni leszek.  
– Okostojás és a kis okoska, mi? Tudod mit, okoska? Ha megmondod, hol van Sheppard, rohangálhatsz és rajcsúrozhatsz a hajómon, amennyit csak a szíved kíván.  
– És menő a hajód?  
– Gyorsabb, mint a fény.  
– Óh…!  
Elizabeth azonnal megszerette a Perseust. Persze nem annyira, mint a várost, de azért mégis nagyon. Apa úgy hívta, hogy „a világ legjobb játéka”, apu „idegen szteroidokon nőtt másodikas középiskolás fizika projektnek”, kedvenc Jack bácsikája pedig, hogy „Isten engem úgy segéljen Sheppard, ha még egyszer ellopod a hajóm, egész életedre idegen aratófesztiválokra osztalak be szolgálatra, te… McKay! McKay, nehogy tönkretedd a hajómat!”  
Persze azt is szokta mondani:  
– Hé, okoska! Szeretnél tizenhétezer-milliárd dolláros kormánytulajdont vezetni?  
Ebből Elizabeth tudta, hogy ő Jack bácsi kedvence. Ami nem meglepő, hisz ki ne imádta volna.  
~*~  
Ahogy Elizabeth az irányítóterem felé rohant, valami nyugtalanító érzés lett úrrá rajta. Minél közelebb ért, annál inkább, és az is furcsa volt, hogy senki nem volt a folyosókon csak néhány tengerészgyalogos, és mind nagyon furcsán néztek rá. Már majdnem megérkezett, mikor utolérte egy egység, és az egyik katona útját állva így szólt hozzá:  
– Elizabeth, mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezte Chu őrmester. A körme még mindig festékes volt Lorne legutóbbi gyereknapi akciója miatt.  
– Kedvenc Jack bácsit akartam üdvözölni – mondta. Mindenki tudta, hogy Elizabeth mennyire szereti Jack bácsikáját.  
Chu őrmester meglepettnek tűnt.  
– Mondta, hogy menjél oda?  
– Persze – válaszolt a lány. Végül is ez nem volt teljesen hazugság. Jack bácsi rögtön hívni szokta, ahogy leszálltak. Biztos, most is így csinálta.  
Az őrmester gyanakvóan méregette egy darabig, de az egysége már türelmetlenkedett, így annyiban hagyta a dolgot.  
– Akkor azt hiszem, majd ott találkozunk.  
Chu őrmester egysége eltűnt a folyosófordulóban, Elizabeth pedig lassan követte őket. A rossz érzése egyre növekedett. Meglepetten toppant meg, mikor meghallotta apa hangját a hangosbeszélőben.  
– A teljes katonai személyzet azonnal jelentkezzen szolgálatra. A civilek maradjanak a lakrészeikben, és ne nyissák ki az ajtókat senkinek! Ismétlem, ne nyissák ki az ajtókat semmilyen körülmények között! O’Neill tábornok hajóját az úton támadás érte, és egyes támadók a városba is beszivárogtak. Ne essenek pánikba, a helyzetet irányítás alatt tartjuk, de saját biztonságuk érdekében vonuljanak zárt helyre!  
Elizabeth nem esett pánikba. Atlantiszon élt majd tizenhárom éve. Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy kijárási tilalmat rendeltek el, és még soha semmi igazán rettenetes nem történt. Tudta, hogy vissza kellene mennie a szobájába, de apa, apu és kedvenc Jack bácsi úgyis az irányítóteremben lesznek, úgyhogy teljesen biztonságban lesz. Elizabeth hátra nézett. A folyosó, hosszúnak, sötétnek és üresnek tűnt. Hát… akkor előre. Rohanni kezdett.  
Nem telt el sok idő, mikor P-90-esek és Ronon bácsi pisztolyának a hangjára lett figyelmes. Elizabeth szeretett volna tovább rohanni az irányítóterem felé, hogy segítsen apának, apunak és Jack bácsinak. Elég okos volt, hogy valamit tudjon segíteni nekik, de aztán eszébe jutott Lorne első önvédelmi órája.  
~*~  
– Miss E, megtaníthatlak harcolni emberek, még veszélyes állatok ellen is. Megtaníthatlak, hogyan térj ki az ütések elől, hogy teríts le valakit, hogy téveszd meg az ellenfeled, de nem tudlak megtanítani, hogy kerüld el a puskagolyót, és őt nem tudod leteríteni vagy megtéveszteni. Apád is ugyanezt fogja majd mondani. Ne harcolj a lövések ellen, Miss E! Sem most, sem húsz, sem negyven éves korodban. Ha fegyverzajt hallasz, fordulj meg, és szaladj, nem kell szégyenkezned miatta.  
– De te is és apa is megteszitek.  
– Mert ez a munkánk. Különben pedig, bármennyire is tisztelem az apád, McKay agyvérzést kap, ha minket választasz példaképül.  
~*~  
Úgyhogy Elizabeth elindult a legközelebbi transzporter felé. Egyre közelebbről hallotta a fegyvereket. Már épp megnyugodott volna, mikor megérkezett, de hiába mondta az ajtónak – nyílj ki, nyílj ki! – semmi nem történt. Vesztegzár, jutott eszébe, és most először igazán megijedt.  
Előre az irányítóterem, de arra a fajta küzdelemre nem volt felkészülve, mögötte ki tudja, mi. Sötétség, üres, kongó folyosók, amik talán még veszélyesebbek. Megpróbált koncentrálni, felmérni a veszélyeket, mikor a semmiből hirtelen előtermett valami, és a tarnszporter ajtajának taszította. Mikor visszanyerte a lélegzetét, felnézett, de azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna.  
Nem tudta, hogy mit lát, vagy hogyan írhatná le egyáltalán a rettenetet, ami felé közelített. Ember formájú volt, de nem ember, közelről sem. Beteges sikamlós bőr, ami folyamatosan változott. Nyálkás, majd pikkelyes, fehér, majd szürke, állandó átalakulás. Elizabeth képtelen volt tovább nézni. Felpattant, és rohanni kezdett.  
A valami utána vetette magát. Elizabeth hátra pillantott. A lény gyors volt, túl gyors, hogy erre pazarolhassa az energiáját, vagy sikoltozásra. Csak előre figyelt. Egyre inkább eltávolodott az irányítótoronytól, de tudta, hogy a lakrészek felé nem mehet. Nem vezetheti ezt a valamit az emberek közé, egyszerűen nem.  
A lény fülsértő üvöltéssel követte a folyosókon át, egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban. Elizabethnek nem maradt más gondolata csak a menekülés. Csak rohant előre. Nem tudta merre megy – csak el, el ettől a rettenettől, ami mögötte volt. A tornatermekhez ért, és egy röpke, őrült pillanatra megnyugvás öntötte el. Itt szinte mindig vannak katonák, akik épp gyakorolnak vagy edzenek, valamelyikük majd megmenti. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy mindenkit az irányítóteremhez hívtak, hogy a várost védje.  
Levegőért kapkodott. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni, mit tanított Lorne és Torren a harcról és a rejtőzködésről. Ekkor meglátott valakit.  
– Torren – kiabálta, mikor felismerte a fiú haját. Azt az ostoba hajat.  
– Rohanj! – kiabálta. – Rohanj, itt van mögöttem!  
Hát megőrült ez? Miért nem rohan? Nem állhat meg, nem számít mi lesz. Elizabeth tudta, hogy futnia kell tovább, akkor is ha Torren lemarad. Tompa ütések hangját hallotta, de túl ijedt volt, hogy megálljon és visszaforduljon.  
– Elizabeth! – hallotta Torren kiáltását. Nem teheti. Nem hagyhatja itt. Megfordult, és látta, hogy Torren felé közeledik, de a lényt nem volt sehol.  
– Fuss tovább, utolérlek. Leütöttem, de csak lelassult. Mi a pokol ez?  
Torren utolérte. Nyugodtan szedte a levegőt, és Elizabeth egy pillanatra utálta miatta, hisz ő már alig pihegett, de ez nem tartott sokáig. Torren közé és a rettenet közé állt, és megmentette.  
– Merre megyünk? – kérdezte Torren. Elizabethnek még mindig fogalma sem volt róla, de Torren úgy nézett rá, mintha tőle várná a választ a problémára. És akkor beugrott.  
– A projekt terembe! – kiáltotta. – A titkos évfordulós projekt terembe.  
– A transzporterek…  
– Nem működnek! – kiabált Elizabeth, türelmetlenül, most hogy már megvolt a terve. – A város vesztegzár alatt van. Talán megkérhetem, hogy oda beengedjen minket, de sietnünk kell. Bízz bennem, tudom, mit csinálok!  
Tovább futottak. Elizabeth nem hallotta, hogy követnék őket, de tudta, hogy Torren hallása sokkal élesebb, és ő még mindig nagyon ijedtnek nézett ki, úgyhogy biztosan nem úszták meg ennyivel. Elizabeth torka égett, a csontjai fájtak a futástól, de nem állhattak meg. A valami közeledett, most már Elizabeth is hallotta, így összeszedte minden maradék erejét. Próbált nyugodtan lélegezni, ahogy Torren tanította, de a félelem összeszorította a torkát. Azért választotta a titkos termet, mert elég közel volt, az ajtaja erős, és Torren is tudta merre van, de a rossz érzés egyre csak erősebb lett.  
– Itt vagyunk – kiabálta Torren, és valóban, a terem ott volt előttük a folyosó végén. Beléptek, Elizabeth pedig némán könyörögni kezdett a városnak. Kérlek, kérlek, kérlek, zárd be az ajtót, gyorsan…  
Az ajtó becsapódott, és egy másodperccel később meghallották a lény döngő lépteit. Elizabeth visszafojtotta a lélegzetét. Az ajtó hangosan megdöndült. A lény belelőhetett, vagy nekivetődött rettenetes testével. Elizabeth reszketett. Torren az ajtó és közé állt, de az ajtó tartotta magát. Elizabeth egy pillanatra megkönnyebbült, sírni szeretett volna, de képtelen volt rá. A város a fülébe suttogott. Az ajtó nem fog a végtelenségig kitartani, és apa és a tengerészgyalogosok még mindig az irányítótoronyban harcoltak, messze innen. Még csak azt sem tudták, hogy a lény itt van.  
Szóval még nem jött el a sírás ideje. Feladata volt.  
– Torren!  
A fiú megfordult, és Elizabethre nézett. A lány látta, hogy nem fogja fel a veszélyt.  
– Biztonságban vagyunk… – kezdte, de a lány megrázta a fejét.  
– A város azt mondta, hogy az ajtó már nem tart sokáig, ha ez a valami így folytatja. Figyelj, ez tényleg nagyon fontos. Ki kell mentenünk a projektemet. Mindent, a teljes felszerelést, a számítógépeket, mindent, Torren. Segítened kell. Ha az a valami rájön, hogy mit csináltam itt, akkor tényleg komoly bajban leszünk!  
– Azt hittem, az csak a szüleid ajándéka.  
– Az is, de ugyanakkor nagyon veszélyes. Ki kell innen mentenünk!  
Látta, hogy Torren vitatkozni akar, de nem hagyta.  
– Hinned kell nekem! – könyörgött Elizabeth. – Bízz bennem! Ez tényleg, nagyon-nagyon elképesztően fontos.  
Torren egy pillanatig tétovázott, végül mégis bólintott.  
– A szellőzőben elrejthetjük.  
Az ajtó újra megdöndült. Elizabeth látta, hogy a fém kezd eldeformálódni. Sietniük kellett.  
– Mivel kezdjük? – kérdezte Torren ijedten.  
Elizabeth az asztalra tornyozta a holmikat a szellőzőnyílás alatt, miközben Torren egy barikádot épített a maradék székekből és asztalokból. Elizabeth az asztalra ugrott, és leszedte a szellőző fedelét, amikor a kommunikációs rendszer újból életre kelt.  
– Atlantisz, itt Sheppard ezredes beszél. A fő veszélyforrást elhárítottuk, de kérek mindenkit, hogy maradjon a lakrészében további utasításig. Egy támadó még szabadon kószál. A város vesztegzár alatt marad, míg az utolsó támadót is semlegesítjük.  
Csak egy pillanatra nyugodhatott meg, mikor a lény rettenetes ordítással felüvöltött, és az öklével átütötte az ajtót. Hangosan sikított, mikor a torz kéz megjelent.  
– Istenem! Elizabeth!  
Ez apu hangja volt. Meghallhatta, de Elizabeth, most nem tudott ezzel foglalkozni. Torrenhez fordult, aki szaporán pakolta a felszerelést a szellőzőbe.  
– Az ajtó… Ha van fegyvere, ránk lőhet.  
– Nincs – válaszolta a fiú, miközben felemelt egy nehéz monitort. – Elvesztette, mikor leütöttem.  
Újabb nyikordulás hangzott az ajtó felől, a lyuk egyre nagyobb és nagyobb lett. Úgy érezte, az agya megfagy a félelemtől, a teste mégis tudta, mit csináljon, ahogy adogatta Torrennek az alkatrészeket, tartva az ütemet. Próbált nem törődni vele, hogy a lyuk minden perccel nagyobb lesz. Most már mind a két kéz átfért, majd követte egy fej és a váll.  
– Torren! – sikoltotta. – Itt van!  
Mikor a szörny felé indult, Torren leugrott az asztalról, Elizabeth és a lény közé állt, a lányt pedig az asztal alá lökte. Elizabeth semmit sem látott, de érezte, ahogy a lény a hevenyészett barikádnak löki Torrent. Látta, ahogy közeledik, és ijedtségében becsukta a szemét.  
Hirtelen csönd lett, majd egy ismerős hang szólalt meg. Elizabeth kikukucskált, és látta, hogy a lény a földön fekszik. Undorító volt.  
\- Elizabeth! Istenem, Elizabeth, merre vagy?  
Elizabeth olyan ijedt volt, hogy képtelen volt megmozdulni.  
– Itt vagyok – mondta. Még nem sírt, nem tudta, hogy már biztonságos-e. Aztán meglátott egy kezet, majd a jól ismert karkötőt. Apa az asztal alá nyúlt, Elizabeth belecsimpaszkodott, és hagyta, hogy előhúzzák. Apa átölelte, ő pedig elsírta magát.  
Apa az ölébe vette, és úgy vitte. Nem tett ilyet hét éves kora óta, mikor is azt mondta, hogy már mindketten túl öregek hozzá. Elizabeth tudta, hogy fájhat a háta, mégsem engedte el, csak ringatta és a haját csókolgatta újra és újra.  
– Istenem, John! Elizabeth! – Hallotta a lány a kiabálást, és mikor az ajtó felé nézett apu rohant feléje, Teyla nénivel és Ronon bácsival a nyomában. Apu mindkettőjüket szorosan átölelte. A válla fölött látta, ahogy Ronon bácsi magához ölelte Torrent, Teyla néni pedig olyan erősen szorította magához a fiú homlokát, hogy a kezei beleremegtek.  
– Jól vagyok – hüppögte. Megrezzent, mikor a lényt kivonszolták a szobából a katonák. – Mi volt ez? – kérdezte.  
– Lidérc-replikátor hibrid. Egy csoport útközben beszivárgott a Perseusra, és sikerült bejutniuk a városba, de ilyen soha, soha nem fog többé előfordulni.  
– Az már biztos – mondta apu, hangja dühtől remegett. – Lefejezem, aki ezért felelős. – Apu nem szónokolt, nem használt olyan felesleges frázisokat, mint „végtelen inkompetencia” vagy „soha nem látott gyengeelméjűség”, úgyhogy Elizabeth tudta, hogy most tényleg rettenetesen haragos.  
– Minden rendben – próbálta megnyugtatni őket, de a hangja még mindig remegett.  
– Hála Istennek! – mondta apa. A hangja furcsán hangzott, és mikor az arca a lány homlokához ért, Elizabeth érezte, hogy nedves.  
– Megfognád egy pillanatra, Rodney? – Apu átvette, apa pedig elfordult egy pillanatra. Mikor visszanézett az arca száraz volt, és mosolygott, de a tekintete még mindig feldúltnak tűnt.  
– Figyelj, Kicsim! Mi lenne, ha hazamennénk, fagyit ennénk, meg azt a fura lila gyümölcsöt, amit annyira szeretsz, és megnéznénk A herceg menyasszonyát?  
Elizabeth elmosolyodott.  
– Megengeded, hogy kifessem a körmödet?  
Apu fájdalmasan felnyögött, de apa akkor megint azzal a fura pillantással nézett rá, az egyszerre boldog-szomorú mosollyal, és azt mondta.  
– Bármit, Kicsim! Amit csak szeretnél. A határ a csillagos ég!  
–Köszönöm, apa, apu! – mondta. – Előtte még beszélhetnék egy percre Torrennel? Négyszemközt. – tette hozzá.  
– Persze. Kint várunk az ajtónál, kicsim.  
– Oké!  
Torren szülei is elhagyták a termet, búcsúzóul még egyszer átölelve a fiút. Ketten maradtak az üres laborban. Torren izzadt volt, a haja pedig még borzasabb, mint egyébként. A karján, ahol az asztalnak csapódott máris megjelent egy csúnya véraláfutás. Felszabadultan mosolygott a lányra, mintha az elmúlt óra veszélyei nem is léteztek volna.  
– Legalább a szüleid ajándéka titokban maradt – mutatott a szellőzőre, amiben csak az volt a rémisztő, hogy Elizabethnek az ajándék és a laborja állapota szinte ki is ment a fejéből.  
Persze azért nem teljesen. Mondjuk úgy 35 százalékban már azzal foglalkozott, hogyan folytassa a munkát, és hogyan állítson vissza mindent az eredeti állapotába, de 65 százalékban abszolút értelmetlen szavak jártak a fejében, mint „hős”, „hetyke”, „megmentette az életem”, „bámulatos” és „nagyon menő”.  
~*~  
Egyszer Torren is menőnek hívta Elizabethet, de az már jó régen volt. Akkoriban ezt nem is tartotta fontosnak, és különben sem tett mást, mint kiszámolta, hogy mennyi időbe telik, míg az új-athoszi nap fénye elér hozzájuk Atlantiszra.  
– Nyolcvanegy év, két hónap, hatvannégy nap és körülbelül öt óra.  
Torren a könyökére támaszkodva figyelte a lányt. Épp az északi torony tetején heverésztek, a csillagokat bámulták, és Laura néni táncórái miatt panaszkodtak.  
– Ezt így ki tudod számolni? Ilyen gyorsan?  
– Hogyne! – mondta Elizabeth szárazon. – Hisz egy géniusz vagyok.  
Torren gondolkodóba esett.  
– És még mindig gyönyörűnek látod őket, vagy már csak számokat jelentenek?  
Elizabethet összezavarta a kérdés.  
– Hát persze – válaszolta. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi késztethette a fiút, hogy ilyen őrültséget kérdezzen. – Hát persze.  
– Hát persze – ismételte Torren a lány szavait. – Gyönyörű – mondta, és elpirult.  
– Szerinted én menő vagyok? – kérdezte Elizabeth váratlanul. Egy percre úgy tűnt, Torren mindjárt elneveti magát, de aztán mégsem.  
– Hát persze – mondta még egyszer, halálosan komolyan. – Elizabeth, te nagyon menő vagy.  
Elizabeth valóban zseniális volt, és ez gyakran meg is mutatkozott. A zseniális ötletek néha töredékmásodpercek alatt fogalmazódtak meg benne. Most viszont minden lelassult, és nem tudta, mit kellene tennie. Kissé zavarba ejtőnek találta a helyzetet.  
~*~  
– Mhh… – hümmögött elgondolkodva. Az arca egyre inkább elpirult, de jelenleg képtelen volt apja ostoba génjeivel törődni. – Szeretnék kérdezni tőled valamit… Szeretném ha… Arra gondoltam, ha szeretnél…  
Elizabeth úgy érezte, ott helyben elsüllyed szégyenében. Nagy levegőt vett, és újra nekiveselkedett.  
– Szeretnél…? Szeretnél a tragikus, romantikus szerelmem lenni? – Végre, végre, gondolta Elizabeth.  
– Igen, igen, nagyon szeretnék – mosolygott Torren boldogan. – Legalábbis azt hiszem.  
– Azt hiszed!? – kiáltott a lány. Nem egészen ilyen fogadtatásra számított.  
– Ne, ne érts félre! Semmire sem vágyom jobban, csak még soha nem voltam senki tragikus szerelme, és hát nem tudom, mit is vársz tőlem.  
Hát persze! Gondolta Elizabeth. Ez mindent megmagyaráz. Nem csoda, hogy Torren összezavarodott, hisz a szülei szerelmében semmi tragikus és reménytelen nem volt.  
– Nem bonyolult! Örökké szeretned kell, és megmentened az életemet. Cserébe majd én is megmentem a tiédet. Mindig rám kell gondolnod, mikor nem vagyok veled. Még a szüleimnek is megy, pedig ők aztán totál zizik.  
– Értem. De ugye te is mindig gondolsz majd rám, és örökké szeretni fogsz?  
– Természetesen.  
– És egymás kezét… megfoghatjuk? – kérdezte Torren bizonytalanul.  
Elizabeth elgondolkodott, majd lassan a fiú felé nyújtotta a kezét. Ujjaik tétován összekulcsolódtak. Percekig álltak így az üres laborban. Csodálatos érzés volt.  
– És néha…? Néha meg is ölelhetlek?  
– Óh, igen! Azt hiszem igen.  
Torren jó pár centivel magasabb volt Elizabethnél. A lány haja az állát simogatta, mikor a karjai közé vonta. Bár Elizabeth orra a fiú vállának nyomódott, mégis nagyon jó érzés volt. Biztonságban érezte magát. Mikor Torren elhúzódott a lánytól, újra egymás szemébe néztek.  
– És… és fogunk majd csókolózni is? – suttogta, szemét egy pillanatra sem véve le a lányról.  
– Hú! – mondta Elizabeth ámulattal. – Te aztán bátor vagy.  
– Miért mondod ezt?  
– Hát, úgy tűnik, egy cseppet sem tartasz aputól.  
Torren összerezzent.  
– Azt hiszem, a csókolózással még egy kicsit várhatnánk.  
– Igen, tényleg az lenne a legjobb – mondta Elizabeth, de kicsit azért csalódott volt.  
~*~  
Apa és apu folyton csókolóztak, úgyhogy Elizabeth szörnyen igazságtalannak tartotta, hogy számára megtiltják ugyanezt, de valamiért apa és apu ezt nem így látta. A csókolózásról eszébe jutott egy vicces eset.  
– Tartsd távol tőlem azt az őrült nőszemélyt!  
– Ugyan már! Ha jól emlékszem, nagyon is jót beszélgettél Cadmannel a partin. Jó látni, hogy ilyen jól kijöttetek egymással.  
– Hah! Még hogy jól kijöttünk egymással! Az az elmebeteg sértegetett, és teljesen felesleges ostobaságokkal terhelte az elmémet. A zseniális, csodálatos, létfontosságú elmémet!  
– Óh, te szegény! Ez egyszerűen rettenetes! Hú, nem is rossz ez a maradék sütemény.  
– Az nem kifejezés, hogy mennyire! Az a szörnyű, álruhás fekete özvegy azzal hozakodott elő a lányom születésnapi partijának a kellős közepén, hogy… Nem, nem! Ez túl szörnyű, még kimondani is! Szóval azzal állt elém, hogy; „Figyelj, McKay! A lányod már egy kész ifjú hölgy. Lassan itt az ideje ’A beszélgetésnek’.” És utána arra is utalt, hogy talán külsős segítséget kellene kérnünk a lányunk felvilágosításához, valakit, aki járatosabb a női fiziognómiában.  
– Szóval felajánlotta, hogy segítene.  
– Előfordulhat, de túl elfoglalt voltam azzal, hogy halálosan megsértődjek, úgyhogy nem álltam neki a motivációit elemezni.  
– Rodney! Egy nő, akit mindketten ismerünk és kedvelünk…  
– Hah!  
\- Akit mindketten ismerünk és kedvelünk, felajánlotta, hogy leveszi a vállunkról a felvilágosítás terhét, erre te megsérted és visszautasítod!?  
– Hát…  
– Várj egy percet, mindjárt megnézem a szolgálati beosztást. Cadman most a déli toronyban van az újoncokkal.  
– És ehhez nekem mégis mi közöm van?  
– Az, hogy most odamész, és ha kell, térden állva fogsz könyörögni a bocsánatáért, és megkéred, hogy segítsen!  
– De…!  
– Nincs semmi de! A kanapén alszol, amíg ezt el nem rendezed, és ha Elizabeth kérdezi, hogy miért, te fogod neki elmagyarázni!  
Apa ás apu néha igazán furcsák tudtak lenni. Elizabeth azt sem igazán értette, hogy mi köze a csókolózásnak a nőknek a természet körforgásával való misztikus kapcsolatához, vagy a Holdhoz, vagy a kanapékhoz, de szerette hallgatni, ahogy apu megpróbálta elmagyarázni. Ráadásul apát is megnevettette. Persze csak akkor, mikor apu nem figyelt oda.  
~*~  
Este Elizabeth megnézte apuval és apával A herceg menyasszonyát, és végre találkozott kedvenc Jack bácsival is, aki bocsánatot kért, hogy a tudtán kívül majdnem a lány halálát okozta. Elizabeth csak mosolygott, és mondta, hogy nincs semmi baj, és egyáltalán nem haragszik. Apa már kevésbé találta viccesnek a helyzetet.  
A következő napokban, amikor csak ideje volt a titkos laborba ment. Hagyta, hogy Torren segítsen visszaállítani az eredeti állapotokat, majd újra belevetette magát a szupcsiajcsi elkészítésébe. Már csak egy hete volt a szülei évfordulójáig. Az esemény elvileg egy meglepetés parti volt. Mármint apu számára, hisz Laura néni szervezte, aki bármennyire is vagány volt, apa mégis csak a főnöke volt, és Laura néni imádta a munkáját.  
Elizabeth azt sem tudta hol áll a feje a nagy felfordulásban. Hirtelen ezermillió dolgot kellett csinálnia egyszerre. Dolgozni az ajándékon, kedvenc Jack bácsival lógni, vágyakozóan bámulni kifelé az ablakon Torrenre gondolva, valamint még azt is ki kellett találnia, hogyan közölje Lorne-nal a hírt, hogy már nem ő élete tragikus nagy szerelme. Remélte, hogy nem bántja meg nagyon a férfit.  
Végül aztán minden jól alakult, kedvenc Jack bácsi ugyanis közölte, hogy titkos okokból egy héttel tovább maradnak a városban, úgyhogy Elizabethnek bőven lesz ideje a parti után is vele lenni. Így aztán Elizabethnek sem volt már lelkiismeret-furdalása, amiért minden szabad percét az ajándékra szentelte.  
A parti napjának estéje a laborban találta Torrent és Elizabethet, akik az ajándék becsomagolásával foglalatoskodtak  
– Ez lesz a világtörténelem legcsodálatosabb ajándéka – mondta Elizabeth a papírral bajlódva.  
Torren kivette a lány kezéből a csomagolópapírt, és újra nekiállt.  
– Azt hiszem jobb lesz, ha a csomagolást én csinálom.  
Elizabeth nem értette, hogy a fiú mért akarja újracsomagolni a dobozt, hisz a lány már egyszer megcsinálta, nem is akármilyen pompázatosan, de aztán hirtelen beugrott. Torren az élete szerelme, aki mindenben segíteni akarja, hogy neki még csak a kisujját se kelljen mozdítania. Úgy bánt vele, mint egy igazi hercegnővel.  
– Olyan édes vagy – mondta a lány fülig pirulva.  
A partira tartva volt egy kisebb fennakadásuk, hogy melyikük is vigye az ajándékot, valahogy végül Elizabeth keze Torrenében kötött ki. Elizabeth gyanúsan méregette a fiút, de csak egy ártatlan, nyílt pillantást kapott viszonzásul. Mikor már elég közel voltak, azért Torren gyorsan elengedte a kezét, nehogy valaki meglássa őket, és elmondja apunak.  
Az étkező tele volt emberekkel, akik mind apára és apura vártak. Laura néni megkérdezte, hogy Elizabeth nem szeretné-e a többi ajándék közé tenni a sajátját, de a lány csak a fejét rázta. Nem volt élő ember, aki ilyen csodálatos ajándékot egy pillanatra is kiengedett volna a kezei közül!  
Hamarosan Laura néni mindenkit csendre intett, és vártak, vártak, vártak. Elizabeth hallotta, ahogy a szülei egyre közelebb értek, apu olyan hangosan morgolódott.  
– Csodálatos, pont erre vágytam. A romantikus vacsora helyett egy újabb este a… – Apa és apu ekkor beléptek a terembe, apa mosolyogva, apu zavarodottan.  
– Meglepetés! – kiáltották egyszerre. Apu arca pillanatok alatt fülig pirult, de nem kezdett el kiabálni, ami azt jelentette, hogy Lorne tartozik Laura néninek húsz dollárral.  
A parti igazán jól sikerült. A szakácsok kitettek magukért, és kedvenc Jack bácsi is ott volt. Elizabeth be is mutatta Torrennek, és látta rajta, hogy azonnal megértette tragikus szerelmük alapvető fontosságát. Jack bácsi nagyon komoly volt az egész beszélgetés alatt. Látszott, hogy mennyire örül Elizabeth boldogságának. Majd apára és apura nézett, és olyan szélesen mosolygott, ahogy Elizabeth még soha nem látta.  
Lassan az ajándékozás ideje is elérkezett. A pillanat, amire Elizabeth már olyan régóta várt. Elhatározta, hogy ő lesz az utolsó, és ezt a szüleinek is elmondta. Apa mosolygott, apu pedig magához húzta és a fülébe suttogott.  
– Te tudtál róla, ugye? Az első perctől fogva benn voltál ebben az ördögi tervben, és nekem nem szóltál. Többet nem ehetsz a tejszínhabos kávéfagylaltomból, ifjú hölgy!  
Elizabeth nem vette túl komolyan a fenyegetést.  
– Miután megkaptátok az ajándékomat, könyörögni fogsz, hogy egyek az ostoba kávéfagyidból.  
– Te kis macera! – mormogta. – A lányom egy rettenetes macera!  
Az ajándékok, Elizabethnek el kellett ismernie, tényleg nagyon királyok voltak. A természettudományi osztály egy különleges ugrót készített, aminek a teteje átlátszó kristályokból volt, tökéletes kilátást biztosítva. Laura néni egy darab papírt adott nekik, amiről Elizabeth el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mi lehet, de bármi is volt, fontos lehetett, mert apu alig jutott szóhoz, apa pedig folyamatosan azt mondogatta:  
– Köszönöm! Tényleg… Nagyon-nagyon köszönöm!  
Lorne-tól egy óriási üveg körömlakklemosót kaptak ajándékba.  
– Úr Isten, ezzel csak felbátorítod – morogta apu.  
Végül csak Elizabeth és kedvenc Jack bácsi maradt hátra.  
– Hát, az én ajándékom főként McKaynek szól – mondta Jack bácsi –, de remélem azért mindketten örülni fogtok neki, és persze a kis okoska is.  
Egy egyszerű fehér borítékot nyújtott át apunak. Apu feltépte, és egy fehér lapot húzott ki belőle.  
– Istenem! – kiáltotta. – Óh, Istenem, már nagyon itt volt az ideje!  
Apu tovább hadovált, miközben kedvenc Jack bácsi hozzájuk fordult és így folytatta.  
– Az ajándékhoz tartozik mindkettőtöknek egy út a Földre a Perseuson, plusz az okoskátok és McKay csapata. Egy hét múlva indulunk, hogy mindenkinek legyen ideje összecsomagolni, neked pedig, tudod, megírni a beszédedet.  
Elizabeth képtelen volt tovább várni, megkocogtatta apa vállát.  
– Mi az? Mit kapott apu?  
Apa melegen elmosolyodott.  
– Hé, Rodney! Miért nem mutatod meg Elizabethnek az ajándékodat?  
Apu végre abbahagyta a beszédet, és Elizabethnek nyújtotta a papírt. Elizabeth nem értett minden szót pontosan, és a megfogalmazás is fura volt, de nem hiába volt apu kicsi lánya, a Nobel szót azonnal kiszúrta a többi közül.  
– Nyertél? Megnyerted?  
– Természetesen – mondta apu büszkén. – Mindnyájatokat meg foglak említeni a beszédemben. Ha nem is mindenkit név szerint, de majd kitalálok valamit egy kollektív köszönetnyilvánításra.  
A kutatók hangosan éljeneztek, a katonák kissé visszafogottabban, de hirtelen hatalmas lett a zaj, és mindenki beszélni kezdett, és elárasztották apát és aput a kérdéseikkel.  
Atlantisz teljes lakossága köröttük tömörült, mindenki gratulálni akart, és teljesen elfeledkeztek Elizabeth ajándékáról. Elizabeth érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe, de nem hibáztatta őket. Annyira biztos volt benne, hogy az ő ajándéka lesz a legszuperebb, de kedvenc Jack bácsinak sikerült valami még jobbal előrukkolnia. Rá sem haragudott. Hogy haragudott volna, ha egyszer ilyen hatalmas örömet szerzett apunak.  
Elizabeth a hatalmas csoportosulást nézte a szülei körül, és lemondóan sóhajtott. Az ő ajándéka sokkal bénább volt. Apa és apu talán nem is akarják ezután. Felkapta a dobozt a földről, és letörten hazairamodott. A szobába érve még szorította egy darabig az ajándékot, majd úgy döntött reggel odaadja nekik. A dobozt az ágy alá csúsztatta, aztán az ágyra feküdt. Próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a város megnyugtató érintését. Olyan sokat segített, de Elizabeth most nem akart az ajándékra emlékezni. Összegömbölyödött a takarók alatt, és a Földre gondolt, a helyre, ahol apu és apa felnőttek, és ahol kedvenc Jack bácsikája élt, mikor nem volt Atlantiszon.  
Pár óra múlva Elizabeth hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó, és a szülei nevetve, csókolózva bebotladoznak. Általában édesnek találta őket, de most túl mélyre süllyedt az önsajnálatban. Apa a szobája ajtajához sétált, és benézett.  
– Szia, Kicsim! Olyan hamar hazajöttél a partiról. Nem érezted jól magad?  
– De, igen – válaszolt Elizabeth, ám apát nem lehetett ilyen egyszerűen becsapni.  
– Mi a baj, Kicsim? Félsz az utazástól? Ha nagyon nem szeretnél, nem kell velünk jönnöd.  
– Nem, nem! Sőt, már nagyon várom.  
– Akkor mi a baj?  
Apu is a szobába lépett, majd Elizabeth ágya szélére ült.  
– Valami baj van? - kérdezte zavarodottan. – Mi gond lehet, egy ilyen csodálatos estén? Ez életem legszebb napja!  
Apa morcosan nézett rá.  
– Életem második legszebb napja azután, hogy te megszülettél – javított apu gyorsan.  
Apa még mindig furcsán bámult rá.  
– És a nap, amikor John… – Feladta. – Van valami konkrét nap, amire most emlékeznem kellene?  
– Óh, Kicsim! Tudom már mi a baj – mondta apa Elizabeth mellé heveredve, mélyen a lány szemébe nézve. – Elfelejtettük kibontani az ajándékod. Bocsáss meg érte.  
Elizabeth nyomorultul érezte magát.  
– Sajnálom, Kicsim! Szeretnéd, ha kibontanánk?  
Elizabeth tagadóan megrázta a fejét.  
– Azt gondoljátok majd, hogy milyen gagyi Jack bácsiéhoz képest?  
– Mi ne lenne az? – kérdezte apu, mire apa jól fejbe vágta.  
– Rodney! – kiáltotta, majd visszafordult Elizabethhez. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon szuper ajándékot készítettél. Bármi legyen is az, apu és én szeretni fogjuk, mert tőled kaptuk.  
Elizabeth nagy nehezen kibányászta a dobozt az ágy alól, és apa kezébe adta.  
– Nem olyan jó, mint a többieké, de nagyon keményen dolgoztam rajt. Magam csináltam, de tényleg nem kell, hogy szeressétek!  
– Biztos nagyszerű lesz – mondta apu, de látszott rajta, hogy nem igazán gondolja komolyan. Nem kellett volna odaadnia. Azt kellett volna mondania, hogy nem sikerült, vagy, hogy elfelejtette.  
Apa óvatosan leszedte a papírt, apu pedig felemelte a doboz tetejét.  
– Jézus kibaszott Krisztus!  
– Rodney, ne káromkodj a gye… Te szent szar!  
– Tetszik? – kérdezte Elizabeth várakozóan.  
Apu áhítattal vette ki a ZPM-et a dobozból, és az ölébe tette. Egyikük sem tudott megszólalni. Ültek némán és döbbenten, mintha soha nem láttak volna ilyet életükben.  
– Tévedtél, Elizabeth – mondta apu, reszkető hangon.  
– Miben?  
– Nem igaz, hogy az ajándékod bénább, mint O’Neill tábornoké. Ami azt illeti, szinte magam sem hiszem el, hogy ezt mondom, kis macerám, de még jobb is. Sokkal jobb.  
Elizabeth idegesen ficergett.  
– Ugyan, csak úgy mondod!  
Apu komoly tekintettel nézett rá.  
– Úgy ismersz engem, mint aki szokott csak úgy megdicsérni dolgokat, amik nem érdemlik meg?  
Apa egész idő alatt hallgatott. Mikor végül megszólalt a hangja rekedt volt.  
– Elizabeth ez… ez tényleg… Álljunk meg egy pillanatra! Azt mondtad, hogy magad csináltad?  
Elizabeth vállat vont, de titokban rettenetesen örült, hogy apa ennyire lenyűgözöttnek hangzott, Legalábbis ő így gondolta, de lehet, hogy csak a kiborulás szélén állt.  
– A város is segített, elég sokat, de lényegében, hát magam csináltam.  
Apa és apu újra a ZPM-re bámultak, majd Elizabethre, majd újra a ZPM-re és újra Elizabethre. Végül apu, mintha egy álomból ébredne izgatottan felkiáltott.  
– Micsoda!?  
– Igazatok volt – bökte ki Elizabeth. – A szerkezetről, amivel engem is csináltatok. A város mondta. Tényleg ZPM készítésre jó, de sokkal-sokkal bonyolultabb, mint ahogy ti gondoltátok. Azt hiszem, a születésemtől kezdve tudtam, de nem értettem pontosan egész mostanáig. – Apu teljesen értetlenül nézett rá, így Elizabeth újra próbálkozott. – Megvolt az első alapelv, és megvolt a végső válasz, de nem tudtam megoldani közte az egyenletet, de most már meg tudom, érted?  
Apa és apu még mindig teljesen letaglózottnak tűntek, de sokkal inkább a boldog-megdöbbent, mint a szomorú-megdöbbent fajtának.  
– Akkor, remélem, tényleg tetszik – mondta még egyszer. – Ha szeretnétek, tudok még csinálni.  
– Még? –Apu úgy tűnt mindjárt rosszul lesz. – Azt mondtad, hogy tudsz ezekből csinálni még?  
Elizabeth bólintott. Apu óvatosan apának adta a ZPM-et, majd a földre térdelt Elizabeth ágya mellett, és a kezébe vette a lány apró kezeit.  
– Elizabeth – mondta ünnepélyesen –, könyörögve kérlek, egyél a tejszínhabos kávéfagylaltomból.  
Elizabeth végiggondolta az ajánlatot.  
– Azt hiszem, elfogadom – mondta méltóságteljesen. Apára nézett, aki a ZPM-et ölelgette, majd apura, aki az ágya mellett térdelt, és úgy érezte ez a tökéletes alkalom.  
\- Emellett szeretném, ha Torren is velünk jönne a Földre. Ugyanis szerelmesek vagyunk, hisz Torren magas, jóképű hős, aki mindig megmenti az életem a zseniális harci képességeivel, és szereti hallgatni, mikor beszélek, én pedig egy zseniális tudós vagyok, aki mindent megjavít, ami a városban elromlik, és a szemem azúrkék, mint egy tiszta forrás. – Elizabeth mély levegőt vett. – Úgyhogy ne legyetek mérgesek, de sorsszerű, hogy mi ketten együtt legyünk, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy a szerelmünk útjába álljatok!  
Apu apára mosolygott, miközben a ZPM-et óvatosan visszatették a dobozba.  
– Mit gondolsz, John? – kérdezte apu lágyan. – Számomra egy nagyon jó érvelésnek tűnt.  
– Valóban – mondta apa, miközben egyik karjával magához szorította Elizabethet, a másikkal pedig apuért nyúlt.  
Elizabeth elmosolyodott, és a tragikus, végzetes, vicces és totál zizi szüleihez bújt.  
– Ez csak természetes – mondta a lány, erősebben szorítva mindkettőjüket.  
VÉGE


End file.
